boysloveandslashableanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Community Rules/Format
Here are the community rules and format for submitting/editing content: Submitting new anime title # Figure out which category the anime falls under. If it falls under both Yaoi and Shounen-Ai, feel free to link in both. # Include the following information (if possible): ## Title ## Anime Poster/Picture '(the official poster/picture for the anime) ## '''Brief synopsis '(can be copied from ANN or a wiki if sourced) ## '''Main genre ## Link to a wiki/profile of anime ## How slashable (1-10) is the BL content? (Note: this will be somewhat subjective) If it's officially Shounen-ai/Yaoi, just make note of that. If not official, what do you think is the slashability of this anime. See Slashable Anime Guidelines for scale. ## Main pairing(s) - If it's a work where everyone can potentially be paired with anyone, just say 'multi-way pairings' and perhaps note the most popular few (e.g. Tezuka x Fuji from Prince of Tennis). Also include why this pairing is supported (either by you or other fans) ## Why this anime is slashable/good - Here's your chance to talk about what makes this anime good and/or why it'd be worth watching for the relationships between two or more characters. Are they friends? Enemies? Frenemies? So much sexual tension under the table you had to double check if the official genres really didn't include 'shounen-ai'? ## Pictures! Everyone will love pictures of pairings/examples from the anime (BEWARE OF SPOILERS) ## Try to note the slashability rating in the main Slashable Anime List page by making the title bold (~8-10), regular (~4-7) and italics (~1-3) # BEWARE OF SPOILERS! Feel free to put anything regarding pairings and lovey-dovey moments of an anime up on the page, but if it's anything majorly spoiler-y, please make sure to put it under a spoiler tag. This doesn't include basic character descriptions and overall plot descriptions, but could include plot twists, character's true nature reveals, relationship turns, etc. # Continue to add to it when you can/feel like it! It doesn't have to be absolutely comprehensive when you submit it. Some anime/fandoms are bigger than others, and it would take everyone's contributions to make things remotely conclusive. :) Editing an existing anime title Sort of self explanatory. Obviously this platform is for everyone to contribute their knowledge, so many if not all the titles in existence won't be comprehensive. Slashable animes especially have all sorts of possible pairings sometimes, and people have different opinions on what makes a slashable anime, so add your opinions too! # If you are editing some objective knowledge such as adding facts, providing examples, pictures, etc. then add in the proper section and beware of spoilers. # If you are editing some''' subjective knowledge '''such as your opinion on how slashable/good something is, then DO NOT DELETE anyone else's opinions. Kindly add yours to the mix (maybe make note of it like adding a new bullet point or something). You may disagree with others' opinions and explain why you disagree, but don't delete any other edits.